For You My Heart Will Always Yearn
by Mac-alicious
Summary: So look out for me from your balcony, Keep watch for me from your balcony, Keep watch for me from your balcony, for you my heart will always yearn [Poem about the Notebook, based off The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes]


A/N: This is just a poem based upon the Notebook with some minor differences. The format is based off of the poem The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes. This was originally a group project in one of my English classes, but I've tweaked a few parts (that I hadn't originally written) and completely rewrote some. It can be a little confusing, but I can't really explain. Well, She is always Allie, He is most of the time Noah, but the part with the guy in the car that's Lon and from where "she wrung her hands.." to "..for hers she could not share" the He's are also Lon. Then it's back to Noah. Okay that's it. Enjoy! R&R! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own the Notebook.

**For You My Heart Will Always Yearn**

The rain cast a shadow up on the Southern bayou

The clouds masked the sun against the morning dew

The wind looped spirals around the misty threshold

And the young woman came running--

Running--running--

The young woman came running, a sight to behold.

The tumble of brown curls hanging loosely, a bunch of pearls around her neck

Her dress soaked through, her make up a wreck

The coal around her eyes smeared down her cheeks to her chin

She mourned their parting of ways

She would love him always

Love for him always, even if only a sin.

Up the drive she ran, up to his front door

Her fists hit the door, her footsteps echoed on the floor

She called his name to the balcony, and he appeared there

The man of her affection--

Noah, the man of her affection--

Looking down upon her as if wishing he didn't care.

And out in the darkness of his yard, a car slowed around the bend

Through the shadows the other man listened to the sounds blend

His eyes were full of anger, his hair hanging messy in his face

For he hated the man of her affection--

The man of _his_ love's affection--

He silently let the words stew and lace.

"One kiss, my beloved, before I must leave you,

I regret that our relationship must be through,

But I must marry him for the sake of my family, but someday I'll return.

So look out for me from your balcony

Keep watch for me from your balcony

Keep watch for me from your balcony, for you my heart will always yearn."

She kissed him with passion, her love for him so tender,

Love so genuinely pure without all its fancy phoney splendor,

The young woman threw her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go

And he kissed her with a heavy desperation

(Oh, a heavy desperation!)

Then they drew apart, the regret their eyes did show.

She did not return in winter, nor in the spring

And from his place on the lookout, his heart felt the sting.

Letting the crickets be the only sound he did hear.

He remained there waiting--

Waiting--waiting--

Always there waiting, embracing the fear.

And one night he took to the bottle, drowning in the alcohol

Letting himself go, staring at the plain white walls

Trying so hard to forget it all

There was heartbreak in the air

Desperation in the air

And he laid there ready to fall.

He could feel the knife being plunged into his heart

He could feel it breaking, crumbling, falling apart

Through it all he could hear the words in his memory burn

_So look out for me from your balcony_

_Keep watch for me from your balcony_

_Keep watch for me from your balcony, for you my heart will always yearn._

She wrung her hands in her lap, nervous and cold

Fingers twisting together, clutching each way they fold

She struggled to find the right words to make him understand,

Before the night turned to day,

Quiet until night turned to day,

And when the words were hers, eloquent and untamed they did land.

And when the words were hers, she let them fly

She stood tall, confident, and told him why,

Why she had done what she had done

Their faces illuminated in the dim light,

Voices loud int he dim light

The harsh words rang true in the dim light, him left with none.

The coldest tone, had he heard it? The love lost

The coldest tone, he must have heard it tossed

Ringing through the silence, left all alone,

The young woman went running--

Running--running--

Away from it all, under the stars that shone.

Heart empty in the dwelling silence, the words echo

She pulls it inside, the feelings she can't show,

Takes it all in, and drew one final breath of air

Making a decision in the dim light,

A heart shattered in the dim light,

Shattered completely in the dim light, for hers she could not share.

Back at his home he looked to the stars

Wondering how he had let her go so far,

His heart heavy with the unnerving fear

That the wealthy man's daughter

Allie, the wealthy man's daughter

Would never return with warm words to hear.

He couldn't imagine the world without her,

A part of his life that didn't exist, unsure,

Uncertain how to live in her absence

He sat on his balcony in the moonlight

Waiting in the moonlight

Heart on his sleeve in the moonlight, heavy and tense

And they say when the rain cast a shadow upon the southern bayou

When the clouds masked the sun against the morning dew

When the wind looped spirals around the misty threshold

The young woman came running--

Running--running--

The young woman came running, a sight to behold.

Up the drive she ran, up to his front door

Her fists hit the door, her footsteps echoed on the floor

She called his name to the balcony, and he appeared there

The man of her affection--

Noah, the man of her affection--

Looking down upn her as if wishing he didn't care.


End file.
